darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tel Hesani
Tel Hesani was Jebel Rum's slave and friend in The Thin Executioner. Tel Hesani first met Jebel when the boy was searching for a slave to accompany him on his quest to Tabygat to ask Sabbah Eid for invincibility so that he could become an executioner. Tel Hesani's old friend, a man named J'An Nassrim, accompanied Jebel to the slaves house and Tel Hesani agreed to accompany the boy, on the condition that his family was set free if Tel Hesani remained loyal to Jebel. Jebel agreed though he didn't trust the slave at first and was often nasty to him. Eventually the two became closer after Jebel became the slave of Bush and Blair and learned more about what it was like to be in slavery. Tel Hesani and Jebel made it to Tabygat but where attacked by an enemy they had encountered earlier in the quest, Qasr Bint. Along with several of his followers Qasr Bint fought Jebel and Tel Hesani and during the struggle Tel Hesani was fatally wounded. The group went before Sabbah Eid who quickly incinerated Qasr Bint and his followers, before testing Jebel by telling him to kill Tel Hesani. Even though Tel Hesani was already dying, Jebel couldn't bring himself to kill his friend and Tel Hesani told Jebel he was proud of him before dying. By showing mercy and compassion, Jebel was granted invincibility becoming the thin executioner. Jebel named his first born son Tel Hesani, in memory of his dead friend. Personality Tel Hesani was a loyal and courageous man who was willing to sacrifice his life if he felt it was necessary. He loved his family very deeply and agreed to join Jebel on his quest on the condition that his family would be freed when Jebel returned. Tel Hesani didn't like to kill if he could help it and believed that slavery was wrong, which meant that he felt sorry for Jebel when he was made a slave. He believed in God and frequently prayed to him, but was also open to the ideas of other religions and unlike Jebel, he showed respect for other peoples beliefs. However when he and Jebel were prisoners of Qasr Bint and the Um Biyara Tel Hesani admitted that he hoped their deaths were painful and slow revealing a slightly darker side. He and Jebel even considered committing suicide at one point. Tel Hesani was respectful towards Jebel but didn't hesitate to give him advise and Jebel often followed his lead since Tel Hesani was more experienced than he was. He was suspicious of Bush and Blair and his hunch about them turned out to be right. However Tel Hesani reprimanded himself for allowing Bush and Blair to trick him and Jebel, not realising how vicious the Um Biyara were until it was too late and allowing a slave called Khubtha to betray him and Jebel. Tel Hesani also believed that a man should follow his heart and taught Jebel compassion and mercy, telling him that a persons elders didn't always know what was best. As time went on he and Jebel became close friends and just before he died, Tel Hesani told Jebel that he was proud of him. Despite his kind and peaceful nature, Tel Hesani was a capable fighter and it was bad luck that he was killed by Qasr Bint.